Valkyrie's Deliverance
by Roxius
Summary: A story of two women with nothing in common drawn together by the tragic loss of a loved one, and the love that they soon feel for each other. AU Cornelia li Britannia X Nina Einstein yuri, yeah, you read it right. Will not be as long as CCXKallen fic.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Code Geass.

Please check out my AMVs and 'Family Geass/Geass Guy' videos on Youtube, too! My name there is "Hikasu3445".

PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS ARE, AND SO I CAN GET IDEAS ON HOW TO IMPROVE!! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!

I really like AU Code Geass for some reason. This fic takes place in the same universe as 'The Candy Girl And Her Lover', although none of the characters from it make an appearance.

ALSO, THIS IS CORNELIA LI BRITANNIA X NINA EINSTEIN!!!! FUCK YEAH!!!

* * *

Euphemia li Britannia was 16 when she was run over by a car and killed. She had been trying to help an injured cat in the middle of the road, and she never saw it coming. The driver who had hit her was heavily intoxicated, and he didn't even realize he had killed anyone until blood began splashing up on the front window.

When her older sister, Cornelia, learned of her beloved little sibling's death, she had completely broken down. She held herself up in her room and locked the door, not even coming out to attend the funeral at the local church. She never answered anyone's calls, and ignored all of her parents' attempts to communicate with her and convince her to come out. No one knew what she was doing in there, but eventually they decided not to prey, and left her to wallow in her depression.

By the time she had finally come out, it had been an entire week. And, the first thing she did, was put on a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt, and go out for a walk, not even so much as glancing at her parents, who had been worried sick about her...

* * *

'Why the hell did someone so pure and innocent have to die...?'

As Cornelia entered the local park, her hands in her pockets, she glanced around and watched groups of people of various ages and race pass her by without giving her a second thought.

'So many fucking rotten people in this world...and they continue to live and taint humanity while innocents are murdered without end...'

A cold breeze rushed by her, sending her sleek purple hair blowing in the air for a moment.

'It's not fair...it's just not fair...'

Cornelia felt the bile rise in her throat. Her vision was becoming slightly blurry.

'My sister was taken from me...now what point is there to even have a future? Everything I did I did for her...'

Suddenly, she bumped into someone, and she fell onto her knees. She heard the person behind her let out a small cry of pain, the voice of a young woman, but Cornelia just pushed herself back to a stand and was about to continue walking without a word...when she stepped on something.

Picking it up, she realized it was a graphic novel. Not just any kind of graphic novel, either.

Staring at the front cover, Cornelia blinked a few times in confusion. '...Are those two girls about to kiss?'

"Ahh!! That's mine!!" cried the voice from earlier.

Spinning around, Cornelia found herself staring at a young woman who was most likely the same age as Euphemia. She had dark-green hair tied into pigtails that hung down her shoulders, and a large pair of glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. She had a weak, helpless air about her, and Cornelia realized she must really be as nerdy as she looked.

"Umm...can I have it back?" The woman asked again, pointing at the book in Cornelia's hands.

Cornelia snapped out of her daze and realized what was going on. As she gave the book back, she stammered, "Oh...uh, here you go. Sorry for...er, bumping into you like that...I wasn't watching where I was going..."

"That's alright! It's my fault, really! I shouldn't have been walking and reading at the same time..." the woman said, waving her hand in an apologetic manner.

'Hmph...this woman is an idiot...' Cornelia thought, although she had a cheerful, kind expression on her face. Normally, she just spoke her mind, but sometimes she put on a facade to keep herself out of trouble.

The woman stared deeply at Cornelia for a moment, and then exclaimed, "Wait a minute...you're Cornelia li Britannia, aren't you?!"

Cornelia cocked an eyebrow, and growled, "...How do you know me?" She hated being the center of attention, and she hated being recognized by weird nerdy girls with glasses and an interest in girl-on-girl love even more.

"Uh, my name is Nina Einstein!" explained the woman, "I...I was friends at school with your sister, Euphemia...before she died..."

Cornelia tensed up at the mere mention of her dear departed sister's name. 'This...this girl knew Euphie? How?! I never heard anything about this girl before! Then again, I never did ask Euphie about her school friends, if she had any...goddammit, why did this filthy urchin have to dare utter my sister's name? And even point out that she was dead, as if I didn't know that already!'

Seeing that Cornelia wasn't going to respond right away, Nina glanced at her watch and exclaimed, "Oh, I better get going! Well, see you-"

"Hold on." Cornelia grabbed Nina by the wrist and pulled her close.

A blush creeped up on Nina's cheeks as she looked deeply into Cornelia's eyes, who was only inches away from her face. "...Y-Y-Yes?"

"I want you," Cornelia whispered, her voice barely audible, "To tell me more about my dear Euphie...because now that I've met you, I feel like I truly know nothing about her, despite the 16 years we've spent together..."

"E...E...Euphie..." Tears began to suddenly leak out of Nina's eyes. "I...I loved her so much..." Still crying, Nina pressed her face into Cornelia's shoulder and weeped.

Cornelia gasped, unable to bring herself to push Nina away. 'What? She...LOVED my Euphie?'

Another cold breeze swept past, brushing against their skin, and silence befell them both.

"Let us talk somewhere else..."

"Uh, okay..."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Code Geass.

Please check out my AMVs and 'Family Geass/Geass Guy' videos on Youtube, too! My name there is "Hikasu3445".

PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS ARE, AND SO I CAN GET IDEAS ON HOW TO IMPROVE!! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!

I really like AU Code Geass for some reason. This fic takes place in the same universe as 'The Candy Girl And Her Lover', although none of the characters from it make an appearance.

ALSO, THIS IS CORNELIA LI BRITANNIA X NINA EINSTEIN!!!! FUCK YEAH!!! ...Even though Nina's a fuckin' psycho...ಠ_ಠ

* * *

Grasping her coffee cup in both of her hands, Cornelia took a long sip and felt the hot liquid warm her body. She glanced up at Nina, who was staring back at her with an intense look in her eyes.

'This...damn woman...talking about being all chummy with MY Euphie...'

"...So, you were friends with Euphie?" Cornelia asked in the type of voice a father would use upon meeting his daughter's new boyfriend.

"Yes," Nina nodded her head, "I met her about a year ago in chemistry class. We were paired up as partners, and eventually we got to know each other better. She was the first person who ever willingly talked to me...it felt so nice..."

Cornelia clenched her teeth. "You never took advantage of her, right?"

"T-T-Took advantage...?!!" Nina's entire face became flushed.

"You never forced her to do things for you, or buy you things, or do all the work while you just sat around on your lazy ass and complain?!! Stuff like that!!"

"No!! No!! Of course not!! I would never!!!"

"...You two really were friends?" Cornelia asked again. Her paranoia and distrust towards other people was beginning to get the best of her.

"Uh...yes, we were f-friends!! We were!" Nina exclaimed, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of her face.

"...And what about when you said you 'loved her'?"

"...I meant in the friendly kind of way, obviously..." Nina explained, although she had a look in her eyes that made it obvious to Cornelia that she was lying.

Cornelia squinted her eyes, and peered closely at Nina. Licking her dry lips, she stated, "...You know...I think I actually recognize seeing you from somewhere..."

"R-Really?!" Nina gasped.

"...I saw you at her funeral..." Cornelia replied, and her face became shadowed as the mood grew tense.

Nina was silent for a moment, and clutching at her chest tightly, she stammered, "Y...Y...Yes...I was there..."

They were both silent for what felt like ages. Nina was trying hard to keep herself from crying, and Cornelia was lost deep in thought.

"...It's not fair that she had to die..."

Nina glanced up and blinked a few times in confusion. "W...What?"

"She shouldn't have died..." Cornelia snarled, her teeth and fists clenched tightly but hot tears rolling down her cheeks, "She was a good person...an innocent person...a pure soul...and she died. Why do the good die while the evil still live on in this world? Sure, my sister's killer is in prison, but he's still alive, and it's just not fair...even if the guilt eats away at his soul, he'll still live while my sister will still be buried several feet under ground, never to come out..."

Nina wanted to say something, but she couldn't even bring herself to speak.

"I...I loved my dear little sister so much. Everything I did, everything I've worked for...I did it for her. I know this will sound very strange, but if we had not been related...I would have wanted to be her lover, if she'd accept me...I just want her back...my dear, dear Euphie...she was just trying to save a cat..."

Nina finally decided to speak up. "...Cornelia, I loved Euphie, too...and not as just a friend, as I had said...I loved her completely and utterly, with all of my heart...when she died, I actually contemplated committing suicide so I could be with her again..."

Cornelia, still weeping, looked up at Nina, but she couldn't see her face clearly through the tears. "...I knew that already...it was obvious..."

"Oh...really? I...I see..."

They were both silent again, and Cornelia eventually wiped her tears away and ceased to continue crying, although now her eyes were puffy and red.

"...Would you like to come over to my place? We can see...Euphie's room, if you'd like..."

Nina nodded. "Y...Yes...thank you for the offer..."

And so, after paying for the coffee, the two women set off, their minds only focused on one thing: Euphemia, and the kind and gentle life she had lead...


End file.
